


Just you

by Slut_4_Jagermeister



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Asoiaf - Fandom, game of thrones
Genre: Angst, F/M, First time writing sexy times BE GENTLE, Fixing tags later, Jon is a canonically angry boi, Jonerys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slut_4_Jagermeister/pseuds/Slut_4_Jagermeister
Summary: Home is where the heart is.





	Just you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reddragon1995](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddragon1995/gifts).



> Whew, I’m late reddragon, but I hope you enjoy and your family feels better!

The northern lords were crueler than she had expected. Daenerys had anticipated the slights, the sneers, the sheer insolence in the face of danger. Yet here they stood in the great hall of Winterfell, parading their children to the king as though both were prized horses. She had no choice but to watch it all unfold, the fealty of Jon’s bannermen and her alliance with the North too fragile for her to storm out of the room as she wished. This mummer’s farce was to wound her, Dany knew. She and Jon had not been shy when they arrived the day before, and their King being seduced by what they thought as a foreign whore would not do. Lord Manderly led his green-haired granddaughter to the front of the dais where they sat. Dany had been taken with the girl when they’d reached port. Wylla.

“Your Grace,” The man boomed, “My Wylla would make a good wife for you. She’s brave, and northern to the bone, aye. She’d give you strong sons, I know.” Dany winced at that. The lords could not have known of her condition, but it didn’t make watching any easier. She chanced a look at Jon from her seat. The cords of his neck were standing out, and his jaw was clenched. He stood, the abrupt scrape of the chair against the floor echoing throughout the chamber.

“I appreciate your offer, Lord Manderly,” He grounded out, sounding anything but sincere. “But now is not the time for such things. We have a war to fight, one we may not survive. That is our priority. There’s no time for this-”

“King’s need heirs,” Wyman insisted. “Your own Lord father sired King Robb on his wedding night, it could be the same for you if this ‘army of the dead’ descends on us. Wed my granddaughter, bed her, and put your babe in her.” Dany was going to be sick, she was sure of it. Her stomach was roiling, and she could feel the bile begin to rise in her throat. No matter how much she hated it, Jon’s men had a point. He needed children, deserved them, and that was something she could never give him.

“Lady Sansa is my heir. And Arya after her, if my brother still insists upon renouncing his claim.” Her King was losing his patience quickly. If Wyman cared, he didn’t show it.

“Does she not please you? I have another, Wynafryd.”

“Lady Karstark is widowed,” Robett Glover spoke up. “Her Magnar died retaking Winterfell.” Dany saw Alys bristle from across the hall.

“I can speak for myself, Ser.” She spat out before turning her attention to Jon. “But if it would please your grace, joining our houses in marriage would honor me.” the girl spoke confidently enough, but Dany noticed the conviction didn’t meet her eyes. _She still mourns for her husband._

“Enough.” Jon nearly shouted. “When the wars are over I will consider your proposals. Until then, I’ll hear no more of this. That is my order.”

“Most of the food here is from White Harbor, at Lady Sansa’s behest.” Lord Manderly’s smile was false. “With only a word, the ships sailing up the knife could be turned around. My people could use the grain and meat, to be sure.” Jon looked like to throttle the man where he stood and gave him a tight smile.

“If my lord was to give such word in our time of need, I would remind him dragons need meat as well.” Jon turned to Dany, his eyes ablaze. “I do not command your dragons, your grace, but would they find Lord Manderly a sufficient meal by your leave?” Jon Snow never failed to surprise her, but she could not let it show to his bannermen. It was her turn to stand and address the room. She studied the merman, who had now paled and shrank back at the threat of dragons. _As they should, if they’re not fools._ Silence followed for a beat as she let his threat sink in.

“I think Drogon would find him suitable, yes.” She clasped her hands in front of her. “If my lords will excuse me, I should see to them and my armies.”

Without another word she left, skirts swirling. Behind her, the room erupted. Jorah was hot on her heels, but she dismissed him halfway to the room the Starks had prepared for her. Dany resisted the urge to fling herself onto the bed and weep when she entered and sat herself down at the small table in the corner to undo her braids for the evening. That would calm her nerves, she decided.

But it didn’t, not really. With every tangle that came undone, another coiled in her belly. _No man wants a barren wife_ , she reminded herself. It would be for the best. Still, the thought of Jon being with another, wedding his northern lady beneath the heart tree, her swelling with his child was too much to bear. Dany took in a shaky breath, determined not to cry. That sick feeling crept up on her again, and this time she relented, heaving into the chamber pot that was thankfully close. After, she only felt empty. The gods felt want to take everything from her, no matter how much she gave back it would seem.

The door slammed behind her, making her jump. Dany turned to find Jon seething, his right hand clenching and unclenching. He stalked across the room and began to remove his gloves, cloak, and gorget, cursing all the while.

“The way they fight, they’re like children.” When he looked at her his eyes were molten. Jon’s laugh was bitter. “I should have let them freeze in their holdfasts for all the good trying to save them has done me.”

“They are.” She agreed, giving him a small sad smile. “You’ll make an excellent father one day, considering your experience.” The words were out before she could stop them. Jon deflated immediately.

“Dany….” He started, walking over to where she sat at the desk. She cut him off.

“Your men aren’t wrong. If you’re going to rule the north when this is done, you need-” He silenced her with a kiss.

“You know I don’t care about that.” Jon whispered against her lips. “I just want you, for as long as you’ll have me.” When he pulled back to study her face his smile was crooked and shy. “Marry me. If they want a wedding so terribly, we’ll give them one.” The breath left Dany then, and she let the tears that had been threatening to fall since the meeting go. Unable to speak past the lump that had welled in her throat, she nodded.

“Yes.” It finally came out as a squeak. Jon took her face in his hands and kissed her again, this time with more heat and need. She opened her mouth to him and returned in kind, their tongues beginning the dance they knew so well. Dany was backed into the table, the ledge hitting just under her arse. She lifted herself onto it and wrapped her legs around Jon’s waist, purposely squeezing him closer. Perhaps subconsciously, his hips gently flexed into her, the bulge of his cock teasing her clothed core.

“Yes.” She repeated, and her king wasted no time with removing her breeches. When she was bare Jon let his fingers play along the bare skin of her thigh, stopping just short of her cunt. His face was buried in the crook of her neck, nipping and laving at the point where her heart raced.

“I can smell you from here,” He said between pants. “Drives me mad.” The tone was low and dangerous, and she trembled in his arms.

Jon dropped to his knees without preamble and spread her legs apart. Daenerys was more than willing to oblige. He groaned against her nub at the first swipe of his tongue, and she couldn’t help but jerk and grip the edge of the table with white knuckles. That made him laugh, and the warm puff of air against her lips had her keening. A finger entered her, then another, legs guided over Jon’s strong shoulder so he could get to work properly.

Between his hot mouth and deft fingers, crooked just the right way to stroke that spot inside her that made her want to scream, Dany wasn’t going to last.

“Jon,” She rasped, threading her fingers through his hair. He understood well enough, giving one final, long lick before dropping his own pants to his ankles. He kept eye contact when he buried his cock inside her. Dany’s moan echoed Jon’s own.

It wasn’t a comfortable position, bent in half on her small table, but they didn’t need comfort. The pace he set was relentless, possessive and needy as he took her. Each thrust pushed her farther up until Jon drug her back down, the table rattling noisily beneath them.

“Fuck, I” He whispered, biting down on the lobe of her ear. His hand found her again, gently stroking and rolling her clit between thumb and forefinger. Dany tensed, paralyzed before she broke all around him, her cunt gripping his cock like a vice while she bucked and cursed underneath him. “Dany-“ it came out through clenched teeth as she felt the hot spill of seed fill her.

They stayed there on the desk for a time until Jon softened, neither wanting to waste his issue. He grabbed the robe that’d she had shed mere minutes ago and Dany slipped it on.

“Tonight?” Jon asked.

“Tonight.” She agreed. He kissed her on the nose.

“If the old gods listen to prayers, we’ll make our daughter this eve.” Daughter. That wasn’t right. Men wanted sons, not girls. Dany opened her mouth to question him, but he silenced her with a smile.

“The women are the strong ones, I’d rather have a little you or a babe like Arya than a headstrong son.”

Not for the first time Daenerys reflected that Jon wasn’t like other men, and he was usually right from the beginning. Dany palmed her belly and dreamt of the future they could have, should they win. A dream of spring.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I’m going to have to wait until Monday to fix the italization because my phone is just not having it. So we’ll go with ** for now.


End file.
